<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolfmother by MaddieMermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718541">Wolfmother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMermaid/pseuds/MaddieMermaid'>MaddieMermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgard, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMermaid/pseuds/MaddieMermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crying mourning of the wolves was heard, and Fenrir, the Alioth God Warrior rises one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolfmother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741450">Wolfmother</a> by myself, Madison Mermaid.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"She will be victorious</em><br/>
<em>Hate won't get the better of us</em><br/>
<em>Her ways are mysterious</em><br/>
<em>'Cause she will be victorious".</em>
</p><p>"Fenrir... Fenrir..." a whisper could be heard in the canyon.</p><p>The battle against Shiryu, the Dragon Saint was over. An avalanche had put an end to the life of Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, one of the God Warriors of Asgard.</p><p>His body was lying lifelessly on the ground.</p><p>His pack had been decimated. The Alpha wolf of the pack was dead. The only wolves that were left alive were the ones too young or too old to fight. They were howling, mourning their losses.</p><p>Night had fallen and the full moon was shining brightly in the dark sky. There were no stars.</p><p>"Fenrir... Fenrir. Get up." One more time a whisper could be heard. The sound was ethereal, and it gave the impression that there were three female voices talking at the same time.</p><p>Then, the wolves fell silent.</p><p>That's when she appeared. Soaring above the canyon, with a bright silver Cosmo around her.</p><p>"Fenrir, I am the one that brings the New Moon on her forehead. I am the rebirth. I am the light and the darkness. I am the triad. I am Hecate. I heard the crying of the wolves and I felt sadness. Open your eyes." The three voices that where coming from that figure said at once, with more intensity than before.</p><p>Fenrir opened his eyes.</p><p>Hecate alighted, with her naked feet touching the snow. She walked towards Fenrir but no footprints were found in the snow after her.</p><p>She was wearing a white tunic held by one shoulder only, leaving one breast naked. Her hair was darker than the night sky and a moon shaped tiara sat on her forehead. Her eyes were silver and her skin light blue.</p><p>"Fenrir. My Fenrir. The howling of the wolves crying to the moon was so sad that it touched my heart. You were a true friend to them. I am the Wolfmother, and I take care of my offspring," said Hecate, gently touching Fenrir in the face. "I came to bring you justice."</p><p>Fenrir rose and kneeled before the Goddess.</p><p>"My lady," he said, without looking at her. He was fascinated and scared at the same time.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, my child. I see your suffering, for the loss of the battle and also the loss of your most loyal friends. Suffer no more, the time has come for you."</p><p>Fenrir looked at the Goddess.</p><p>"I wish to see you running through the fields, swimming in the streams. You are part of my pack. You are one of those with claws and fangs. You are a predator and it pleases me to see you hunting the ones with hulls and eating from their meat. Fenrir... I shall run with you, I shall go up into the mountains with you, I shall roam the valleys with you. I shall keep you warm under my mantle during the cold nights. I shall be your mother."</p><p>Fenrir started to cry. He could not hold himself in the kneeling position and fell to his side. His tears were sincere.</p><p>Hecate decreased the intensity of her Cosmo and approached him. She knelt down by his side, hugged him and gently held his face with one of her hands.</p><p>"I grant you one more chance to wander around this place. I grant you the victory above death. You shall roam a long path before you rest by my side in the Night Kingdom. Do not seek revenge, because it belongs to me and you shall not doubt on the will of the gods. Seek wisdom.</p><p>The Goddess helped Fenrir to stand and kissed his forehead, leaving a moon shaped mark where her lips touched, very similar to the one the wolf Ginge had on his head.</p><p>"I shall go now, my child. But I shall be always with you."</p><p>The wolves came closer to her and laid by her feet, in a sign of submission. She touched gently their heads.</p><p>Hecate rose from the ground, floated out over the canyon and disappeared.</p><p>Fenrir dropped to his knees, and with the wolves, howled to the moon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you have enjoyed this fanfic.<br/>Kissus ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>